pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Moon (PMU 7)
Mt. Moon is a dungeon reintroduced from PMU 6, placed in Archford east of Boggy Wastes. To access it, you must have Rock Smash. While the dungeon has 60 Floors, it also has two paths and a secret miniboss; which path you continue on depends on which stairs you take at Floor 20. The alternate route of this dungeon includes no bosses and has 40 Floors. Mt. Moon can have various different weather statuses: cloudy, fog, diamond dust, and snow. Attributes Mt.MoonScenery1.png|Floors 1-20 Mt.MoonScenery2.png|Floors 21-30 Mt.MoonScenery3.png|Floors 31-40 Mt.MoonScenery4.png|Floors 41-50 Mt.MoonScenery5.png|Floors 51-60 Mt.MoonSceneryAlt.png|Alternate Floors 21-30 Mt.MoonSceneryAlt2.png|Alternate Floors 31-40 Floors 1-20 In these beginning floors, the scenery consists of cobblestone like walls. The ground is rocky, and there's mild darkness. This darkness stays and increases throughout the entire dungeon. Stardust Corrie After Floor 10, there is a section which requires Rock Smash to get through. Rock Smash is only needed if you haven't completed Mt. Moon, otherwise you can use the warp on the left to warp straight to the locked doors. There is a Lunar Key hidden in the bottom-left corner that you need to get to open the locked doors and progress onto Floor 11. There's an Escape Orb at the floor's entrance in case you forgot your Rock Smasher. A second Escape Orb, two apples and two Leppa Berries are additionally hidden in parts of this floor. Pixiefall Arete After Floor 20, there will be a room that endlessly loops with many stairs. One stair has a blinking star next to it; this will bring you on the normal path through Mt. Moon. The one left and up from where you spawn in brings you on the alternate route; it ends at Floor 40, (you start at 21) and has different scenery and a different mix of the same Pokémon you'll see in the normal route. Lastly, one of the stairs brings you to the miniboss with Clefable and Clefairy. Note that their staircase does not have a "Do you want to continue?" option and will immediately warp you in. All the other stairs at this interlude simply respawn you in the Pixiefall Arete. Floors 21-30 The next few floors have a bit more grayish ground with small plants popping from it. The walls are more wavy, and the darkness still resides. Woodlands Entrance After Floor 30, there is a midpoint with a Kangaskhan statue. Floors 31-40 On these floors, the scenery completely changes to a white woodland, as the entrance prior suggests. It's at this point snow can appear as weather. Floors 41-50 On Floor 45 is a Sealed Chamber with a Cute Box that can contain a Rose Silk. Radiant Chamber There is a warp puzzle after Floor 50. The warps you need to take, starting from the top left room, are bottom-right, bottom-right, top-right, bottom-left, bottom-left. Floors 51-60 ... Alternate Floors 21-30 The walls here are identical to the beginning floors of the normal route, with the ground and water identical to the looks of the low middle floors. The stairs are flipped around as well. Alternate Floors 31-40 ... Bosses Clefairy and Clefable There is a secret miniboss you can fight, accessible in the interlude after Floor 20. The lowest right staircase will take you to a room with many Clefairy and two Clefable. Once you beat them, you will be brought back to the Floor 20 interlude. Neither Clefable or any of the Clefairy drop anything when defeated. Before Fighting: *''Clefable'': All hail the Meteorite! *''Clefable'': All praise it's worth. *''Clefable'': We are the children of the Meteorite. We are its beautiful dream. *''Clefable'': To it we fully pledge our souls. From it we came, and to it we go. *''Name: ...? *''Clefable: ...Hm! Intruders have cast eyes upon our precious meteorite? Get 'em! Team Charm After Floor 40, there is a midboss. It is a reference to Team Charm from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky (Medicham, Gardevoir, and Lopunny), with an additional Wobbuffet. Boss Drop: *Mushroom (Medicham, Gardevoir, Lopunny) *Big Mushroom (Wobbuffet) Before Fighting: :(...) *''Wobbuffet'': So, for our master plan, you will have to reach the top of the mountain. *''Wobbuffet'': Once you are there, retrieve the remain of the meteorite that crashed. *''Wobbuffet'': If you fail I wi- *''Wobbuffet'': Oh wob? *''Medicham'': Ohoho, an intruder? *''Lopunny'': An intruder? In OUR base? *''Gardevoir'': It's more likely than you think! *''Medicham'': Who dares disturb The Charm's base?! *''Gardevoir'': A nobody, that's who! *''Lopunny'': Is it murder time? *''Trio'': Murder! Murder! Murder! :(...) *''Wobbuffet'': Wob. *''Medicham'': Ah, sorry boss. *''Lopunny'': So, what's the plan, boss? *''Wobbuffet'': Wobba! *''Gardevoir'': ... A brilliant plan, I must say! *''Medicham'': ... I agree~ *''Lopunny'': Boom! *''Lopunny'': Let's go, girls! *''Wobbuffet'': Wob! After Defeating: *''Wobbuffet'': Time to leave, girls. This Pokémon is clearly a threat. *''Wobbuffet'': Fortunately, we've got enough information. We'll carry out the doctor's mission somewhere else. *''Trio'': Oki doki! Deoxys The final boss of Mt. Moon is Deoxys. Deoxys is a Pokémon from space that does not value anything but the resources from the planet. After defeat, Deoxys is shocked about its defeat, and then tells the player that they have not seen the last of it. Boss Drop: *Exp. All *Life Orb *Tight Belt *Comet Shard *Stardust *Deoxys' Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: ... I SEE. *???: ... COMMENDABLE. *???: I SURELY COULD NEVER HAVE IMAGINED YOU BEING HERE... *???: YOU. YOU INCOMPETENT CREATURE. *???: YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME... *???: IT IS APPALLINGLY OBVIOUS, YOU SEEM TO HAVE SURPASSED ALL MY BARRIERS.. *''Deoxys: YOUR PRIMITIVE RACE SOMETIMES LEAVES ME IN WONDER... BUT I VALUE NOT ANYTHING BUT THE RESOURCES OF THIS PLANET. *''Deoxys'': THEN AGAIN, I WOULD NOT DOUBT THAT THAT CURSED WISH MAKER HELPED YOU... *''Deoxys'': HOWEVER, LIKE ALL THOSE WHO DARE QUESTION THE LAW MAKERS OF THE COSMOS, YOU SHALL BE PUT TO REST. *''Deoxys'': PREPARE YOURSELF, FOOLISH EARTHLING. After Defeating: *''Deoxys'': GUAAARGHH... *''Deoxys'': ... HOW?! THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! MY CALCULATIONS, THEY CLEARLY STATED THAT... *''Deoxys'': GUUUARFGH...! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, EARTHLING... *''Deoxys'': WE ARE BOUND TO MEET AGAIN... Cliffside Lake End Box Items found in Deluxe Boxes at the end of the normal route include: *Clarity Relic *Mobile Scarf *Fairy Dust *Normal Dust *Pixie Band *Psyche Dust *Pixie Plate *Lunar Ribbon *Moon Stone *Comet Shard *Star Piece *Stardust *TM Earthquake *TM Flash Cannon *TM Hyper Beam *TM Rock Slide *TM Sludge Wave Mt. Moon Chamber The end of the alternate route has 4 hidden Stardusts in the room along with the boxes. As an easter egg, you can use Rock Smash on either of the locked doors and have the message "Soon!" appear. End Box Items found in Deluxe Boxes at the end of the alternative route include: *Lunar Ribbon *Moon Stone *Revival Herb *Doom Seed *Comet Shard *Star Piece *Stardust *TM Dazzling Gleam Secret Room In the normal path, Secret Rooms can appear starting from Floor 41. If Honey is used, several Beeheeyem will spawn, and rarely a recruitable Elgyem. They can be spawned multiple times, like Harmonic Tower's Secret Rooms with Bagon. There are 3 hidden Stardusts in this room as well. There's 2 Deluxe Boxes that may contain the following: *Fairy Dust *Max Revive *Doom Seed *Comet Shard *Stardust Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Normal path= |-|Alternate path= Items Normal path= |-|Alternate path= Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 35 and 50 in the normal path only. Mystery Eggs Mt. Moon has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors, on the ground or in walls in both paths. Dungeon Objective Mt. Moon is a popular dungeon for many reasons. Deoxys has a chance of dropping rare and useful items; a Tight Belt, Exp. All, or its Heart Slate, which allows it to be summoned if the Heart Slate is combined with a Mystery Part. The exclusive recruitable Pokémon Kecleon, Purple Kecleon, and Beldum are found here. Blissey and Chansey can spawn, along with the Nidoran family spawning with the move Beat Up, making it easy to gain maximum experience every floor. Restrictions # There are no restrictions in this dungeon. However, to make it through all the way, you will need to have Rock Smash for the maze after Floor 10 if you haven't completed it yet. Tips *Many Pokémon here have the ability Cute Charm and use Attract and immobilization moves. A Shed Shell, genderless Pokémon, or Oblivious Pokémon may prove useful. *Bring a Mobile Scarf or a Ghost-type, and a Pokémon with Frisk. The items in the walls can be worth a good deal of money. *Pokémon with perish song spawn on the later floors of both paths. It is recommended to bring a Pokémon with safeguard to gain immunity. Trivia *Deoxys used to drop an item called the Heart Pendant. When held, it would boost all team members HP by 75. It was removed for being too strong. *Mt. Moon was closed on the 12th of March in 2019 for maintenance. It re-opened on the 19th and it was revamped significantly. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons